The present invention relates in general to electric electron energy analyzers and, more particularly, to an improved energy analyzer of the radial cylindrical type which is especially well suited for use in analyzing the energies of electrons emanating from a point source, such as the sample of a scanning electron microscope (SEM), electron spectroscopy for chemical analysis (ESCA), or a sample bombarded by the beam of a synchrotron.